


Behind The Veil

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: After Sirius Blacks falls behind the veil he finds himself in a new dimention where everything that happened in the world he just left has not happened in this new one..but as happy as Sirius is he cant stop thinking about Harry who he feels has been given his pledge of protection. Even if it means giving up the new life he could create for himself to get back to Harry...Can Sirius find the Way back through the Veil?





	Behind The Veil

The fall seemed to take hours and when it was over Sirius was forced to blink a lot for now that he seemed to have stopped falling he appeared to be outside.

In front of him was a wall with an archway around it. Sirius felt fairly sure this was the veil he had fallen into after being hit by Bellatrix’s wand. 

Damn that bitch she had caught him by surprise with a spell that only made him fly across the room and into the veil never knowing there was another side to it.

He dusted himself off and was about to try rushing the wall when a familiar voice shouted at him from behind.

“Sirius? But how are you still alive? I mean everyone swore up and down that you had died of the dragon pox ages ago?” 

Confused Sirius looked the man in the face feeling a heart full of joy “James?” 

“Of course old friend, we've all missed you dearly since that dreadful night at Saint Mongo’s.”

Sirius was completely baffled as to how James could be alive or why he was thought to be dead of Dragon Pox.

Sirius glanced back at the wall and something clicked he reasoned that somehow the veil had brought him to alternate dimension or reality and that things in this dimension were slightly different.

“James, You’re probably going to think I'm crazy but Im not the same Sirius Black you know..you see I fell through that wall there into this world. Where I come from you are the one that has been gone for ages murdered by an evil wizard while protecting your family only your son Harry survived the attack in that world. I an sworn to protect that child with my life and must get back to my own reality back to Harry!” Sirius told James his heart bending horribly.

His mind wanted to stay and enjoy the new life of comfort with his now living friend but his heart was with his Godson who he believed needed him back to protect him.

James didn't even look like he believed Sirius to be crazy instead it was screwed up with a serious expression that he had seen James wear all too often in his own world.

“Actually Sirius that makes a whole more sense as to how you're alive, how about you come to my place for dinner and we’ll talk about how we can send you back maybe even a trip to visit Albus is in order, Besides I'm sure the gang would be real happy to see you alive again.” James suggested kindly.

Sirius hesitated almost afraid if he spent too much time with James here that it would be harder for him to want to go home. How could he say no to being with his old friends again?

But in the end he had to admit defeat as he had no idea how to get home on his own and Albus would possibly be a good idea to consult about the veil.

Sirius was half reluctant but truth be told he was a bit excited to have at least a bit of extra time with them before having to return home to a reality where James only existed in his son.


End file.
